nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Supports (Part 7)
Supports of the seventh tavern (Touhou-Project Store). バカ Support Type: Josph Disabler/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: ''Counter assassins (Ex.: Erio) or melee-based damage dealers (Ex.: Einhart, Zest). ⑨(Special Characteristics) - being the strongest made Cirno unable to add any points to intelligence (by some miracle it affects a hero as well). Freeze Sign「Perfect Freeze」 - Passive ''I wonder if there are any frogs... ? *Put all enemies within 699 range into freezing state reducing their movement speed by 9%. Watermelon Blade Mou baka de ii wa yo! Shiranai! *Cirno charges in a straight line, dealing 320/440/560/680/800 damage to the first enemy she hit and surrounding targets within 600 range. Also reduce movement speed for a short time. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~300 **'Cooldown:' 57 seconds **'Special:' BAKABAKA BAKABAKA BAKABAKA~ Perfect Freeze *Cirno creates a steam cloud in 1000 area around herself. After 1.5 seconds deals 199/299/399/499/599 damage to all enemies caught or 599/699/799/899/999 damage if target is already frozen. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' None **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds Minus K Minna! Chiruno no sansuu kyoushitsu hajimaru yo!~ *For 5 seconds reduce movement speed of all enemies on map by 90%. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' None **'Cast Time:' Instant **'Cooldown:' 200 seconds **'Requirements:' Minus K Upgrade - Minus K Stats Required: 12 Enables Minus K to use. Marisa Kirisame Spell 1 *Sample Text Spell 2 *Sample Text Koishi Komeiji Support Type: Amplifier/Punisher/Damage Dealer Recommender for use: Instinct「Release of the Id」- Passive *Every 10 seconds Koishi releases her excitement in the form of hearts, dealing damage to all enemies in range. **'Range:' 600 ***'Creep Damage:' 100 ***'Hero Damage:' number of times hit * 15 ***'Maximum Damage:' 300 **'Note:' Reduces accumulated damage by half for all targets with your hero's death. **'Upgrades: 'Suppression「Super-ego」 'Suppression「Super-ego」' *Koishi releases her excitement in the form of hearts dealing damage to all enemies in range. **'Range:' 900 ***'Creep Damage:' 100 ***'Hero Damage:' number of times hit * 15 ***'Maximum Damage:' 300 *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 8 *'Target:' None *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'Note:' Reduces accumulated damage by half for all targets with your hero's death. *'Requirements: 'Suppression「Super-ego」 ? *For 4 seconds your hero becomes immune for targeting skills. **'Hotkey:' E **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'Upgrades: 'Depths「Genetics of the Subconscious」 'Depths 「Genetics of the Subconscious」' *For 10 seconds your hero becomes immune for targeting skills. **'Hotkey:' E **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'Requirements: 'Depths「Genetics of the Subconscious」 「Subterranean Roses」 *Raises blue or yellow rose garden (50:50 chance) around your hero. **'Blue Rose: '''Any allies (including owner of Koishi) casting spells within the range of garden will restore 500 mana. **'Yellow Rose: Damaging all enemies using spells, items or supports within the garden for 10% of your maximum health. *'''Hotkey: R *'Duration:' 15 seconds *'Cooldown:' 21 seconds *'Note:' Both effects have no cooldown. *'Requirements: '「Subterranean Roses」' ' Upgrade - Suppression「Super-ego」 Stats Required: 15 Improves Instinct「Release of the Id」to Suppression「Super-ego」 Upgrade - Depths「Genetics of the Subconscious」 Stats Required: 12 Improves ? to Depths 「Genetics of the Subconscious」 Upgrade -「Subterranean Roses」 Stats Required: 15 Enables「Subterranean Roses」 to use. Remilia Scarlet Support Type: Punisher/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Gungnir *After 1 second Remilia throws Gungir at the target point dealing 400/500/600/700/800 damage in area. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target: '''Ground **'Cast Range:' 2500 max **'Area of Effect:' unknown **'Cooldown:' 43 seconds **'Upgrades:' Strengthen Gungnir 'Strengthen Gungnir' *After 1 second Remilia throws Gungir at the target point dealing '500/600/700/800/900' damage and stunning all enemies in the area for 0.3 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target: Ground **'''Cast Range: 2000 max **'Area of Effect:' unknown **'Special:' Destroys AMS but deals no damage if enemy was under its effect. **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds Vampiric Might - Passive *Depending on the time, your power will be affected. **From morning to night: ***'''-10 to all stats''' ***'''-10 defense''' ***'''-20 damage''' *** 20 health lifesteal on attacks (both spells and melee) **Night to morning: ***'+15 all stats' ***'+10 defense' ***'+20 movement speed' ***'+30 damage' ***'30 health lifesteal on attacks (both spells and melee)' Blood Wave *After 2 seconds Remilia releases a wave of blood around herself in a 1000 aoe dealing 400 damage. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost: '''120 **'Target: None **'''Special: Deals only 200 damage if enemy was under AMS effect. **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **'Requirements:' Blood Wave Upgrade - Strengthen Gungnir *'Stats Required:' 10 **Adds 100 damage to Gungnir and allow it to dispell AMS. Upgrade - Blood Wave Stats Required: 10 Enables Blood Wave to use. Suika Ibuki Spell 1 *Sample Text Sakuya Izayoi Spell 1 *Sample Text Spell 2 *Sample Text Spell 3 *Sample Text Spell 4 *Sample Text Sanae Kochiya Support Type: Recommended for use: Miracle - Passive *Grants a 7% chance to evade physical attack. Sea Opening「Moses's Miracle」 *Sanae calls multiple tidal waves around herself that deals damage with each wave and drag all enemies in range. *☆'Fortunes'☆: **★'Excellent Luck'★ - Deals 180/315/450/585/720 total damage and stunning the enemy for 0.5 seconds with each wave. After reaching max range waves will start moving back (towards Sanae) dealing the same amount of damage. **★'Great Luck'★ - Deals 220/385/550/715/880 total damage and stunning the enemy for 0.3 seconds with each wave. **★'Bad Luck'★ - Deals 160/280/440/600/760 total damage and waves drag allies (including yourself) along with enemies. **★'Horrendous Luck'★ - Deals 120/210/300/390/480 total damage and waves drag allies (including yourself) along with enemies. *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 110 *'Target:' Ground *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cast Range:' Unlimited *'Area of Effect:' 0~650 *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds Esoterica「Nine Syllable Stabs」 *Creates a boundary field around Sanae, dealing damage every 0.4 seconds and slowing enemies. *☆'Fortunes'☆: **★'Excellent Luck'★ - Deals 56/84/112/140/168 per 0.4 seconds for a total of 560/840/1120/1400/1680 damage and slowing enemies by 70%. Also dispell AMS. **★'Great Luck'★ - Deals 40/60/80/100/120 per 0.4 seconds for a total of 400/600/800/1000/1200 damage and slowing enemies by 60%. **★'Bad Luck'★ - Deals 32/48/64/80/96 per 0.4 seconds for a total of 320/480/640/800/960 damage and slowing enemies by 50%. **★'Horrendous Luck'★ - Deals 24/36/48/60/72 per 0.4 seconds for a total of 240/360/480/680/720 damage and slowing enemies by 40%. *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 120 *'Target:' None *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Area of Effect:' Unknown~1200 *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds Great Miracle 「Yasaka's Divine Wind」 *For 10 seconds deals damage every second to all enemy heroes on map while slowing their movement speed. *☆'Fortunes'☆: **★'Excellent Luck'★ - Deals 440/545/660/770/880 total damage and slowing enemies by 15%. **★'Great Luck'★ - Deals 400/500/600/700/800 total damage and slowing enemies by 10%. **★'Bad Luck'★ - Deals 320/400/480/560/640 total damage and slowing enemies by 5%. **★'Horrendous Luck'★ - Deals 280/350/420/490/560 total damage. *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 130 *'Target:' None *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Cooldown:' 180 seconds *'Special:' Deals double damage to enemies below 35% health. Help me Reimu-chan! *Reimu uses her powers to alter your fortune to great luck or excellent luck for a cost of 4500 gold. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Cooldown:' 500 seconds Divinity *Makes all ally heroes invulnerable for 1 second. **'Every use of Divinity reduces Sanae health by 100.' **'17% chance to fully heal Sanae on cast.' **'When Sanae health reaches zero she becomes unavaliable for 120 seconds. After 120 seconds she revives.' *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 100 *'Target:' None *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown:' 250 seconds '---Currently removed spells---' Earth God Summon「Kero-chan Braves the Wind and Rain」 *Suwako appears behind the target and forms a barrier that absorbs up to 1000 magic damage. **'Hotkey:' F **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' Ally/Self **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **'Note:' Can be used on enemy, but won't do anything. Sky God Summon「Meteoric Onbashira」 *Kanako drops an onbashira on the target location dealing 200/400/600/800/1000 damage and stunning all enemies in the area for 1 second. **'Hotkey:' G **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Time:' Instant **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Area of Effect:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 42 seconds